


Tall motherfucker from Shiratorizawa

by TamaQueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Crush, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaQueen/pseuds/TamaQueen
Summary: You have the Seijoh team wrapped around your finger, too bad they'll all hate your boyfriend.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Yahaba Shigeru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 221





	Tall motherfucker from Shiratorizawa

You threw a towel at Kyoutani's face and stuck your tongue out at him when he glared at you. "Freshen up, I can see the sweat." You yelled and began passing out newly filled waterbottles to the team. 

Oikawa winked at you and you scrunched up your nose before tossing a towel on his head.

You saw Matsukawa and Hanamaki sitting on the bench with their halflidded disinterested eyes so you marched up to them. "Hey, so, I have a bet you two." Their eyes trailed up towards you and you grinned. 

They nodded, slightly interested in what you'd have to offer. 

"Alright, whoever picks up the most volleyballs win, the loser has to buy a round of melon milk." You put a hand on your hip and Hanamaki tapped his chin. "What does the winner get?"

You huff, "I dunno, a kiss, what do you want?"

"A kiss it is!" 

You groan as your sarcasm was dangerously misinterpreted.

Oikawa said and began rushing to put balls in the cart. Soon, everyone was rushing around and the gym was no longer littered with stray volleyballs. "Wow, that worked way better than expected." 

"Hahaha! I picked up 5!" Oikawa said triumphantly. His face fell as people gave numbers significantly higher than him. You walked over to him and ruffled his hair affectionately on his way to go buy melon milk for the team.

You walked towards Iwaizumi and Hanamaki who had the most balls in a tie of 8. You kissed Iwaizumi's hand and he tried to pretend his cheeks weren't burning up. "What, none for me?" You give a fake laugh before kissing your hand and smacking his mouth. He laughed at your violent tendencies and the rest of the team watched with silent chuckles. 

Oikawa came back with the milk and handed you the honey dew flavored one. "Oh thank God, I was craving one!" You sipped the milk appreciatively. After a couple of minutes of silent drinking you decided play time was over.

You clapped your hands together and rounded them up so you could start practice once again.

"Alright, so we have 2 more rounds of sprints and some spiking so we can practice recieves and our libero can get some saves in. Iwaizu-" 

Your words were interrupted by a three girls shyly standing in the doorway clearing their throat. You gaped at all of them, you were leading a practice and they pull this shit. The girls are getting bolder by the day. You could almost stand it but you told these girls earlier when you heard them plotting earlier. Wait until after practice. And here they were.

"Umm, can we talk to Iwaizumi-chan?"

"And Oikawa-senpai!"

"And Yahaba!" 

Your eyebrow raised and your crossed your arm. The boys stood, slightly blushy but you stopped them. "Sit." They swallowed in fear but nodded and sat.

They watched in confusion as you walked towards them and glared down at them.

"Name?"

"Um-"

"Wait, I don't care."

One of the girls scoffed.

"You can wait, practice should be over in 45 minutes, you can wait on the bleachers." You nodded towards the seats. They're faces turned red from either fury or embarrassment but they huffed and walked to the bleachers.

You sighed, walking back towards the team. "Wooh, cheers to team mom (Y/n)!" Matsukawa clapped slowly. Hanamaki joined in with a laugh. "Screw you guys." You snorted and laughed along with them before blowing your whistle and rounding them up. "Let's start, boys."

"Hey, manager-chan, look." Oikawa watched you turn to see a defenseless Iwaizumi be cornered by the three girls. You sighed and rubbed the bridge of your nose.

You were gonna let them have there fun until you saw one of them grope Hajime's bicep. He laughed uncomfortably and you realized it was time to step in.

"I didn't think waiting on the bleachers was that hard of a task. Stop grabbing Iwaizumi without clear consent please." You smiled dangerously and the girls shivered .

"He didn't say he didn't want it." A girl with wispy bangs defended herself.

"He's obviously uncomfortable."

"How do you know, are you dating him?" She countered and took a step closer .

You chuckled darkly at her logic before grabbing her arm roughly and squeezing. "No, but I know for a fact that this is uncomfortable." 

She gasped and tried to shake her arm away. You let go and she fell backwards into her friends arms. Her friend glared at you, "Why would you do that?"

"What do you mean?" You faked your confusion and tilted your head at them, "She didn't tell me to stop?"

"Well, that-"

"It's the same damn thing! Sit on the bleachers or leave the gym!" Your words were harsh and the girl left in tears with her friends not far behind her. "Woah..." Iwaizumi said breathlessly and he watched you straighten yourself up. "My bad, kinda blew up." You gave a small laugh and tucked a hair behind your ear. 

He shook his head slowly, "No that's awesome." You grinned at him and lat his back before starting practice up again. No one talked about it, there wasn't much to talk about, you absolutely crushed that girl's dreams.

It was later on that afternoon when you left the gym after waving bye to everyone, making sure they were all hydrated and uninjured. That a conversation started up among the team. "(Y/n) is pretty cool." Kindaichi said, casually folding his towel. 

Kunimi gave the smallest of smiles while nodding as the rest of the team agreed. Matsukawa leaned against the walls and closed his eyes, "She's really cute, too." Louder sounds of agreement. Iwaizumi blushed at the thought of you defending him from the girls. 

"Yeah, I'm glad we have her as manager." Oikawa said, remembering when you'd first started. "I think she's dating someone though." Matsukawa glanced at everyone, taking a swig from his water bottle only to have the team turn to him in a flash. Whether it was to see there reaction or to confess, he didn't really know?

"Wait what?"

"How?"

"When did you-"

A squeal interrupted their conversation and they recognized your voice. The conversation would have to be continued later.

"Satori!" You squealed and jumped onto him before clinging like a koala. "I missed you, I missed you!" 

He gripped your waist as your hands moved from around his neck to cup his cheeks. He kissed you sweetly, resting his forehead on yours to take in your sweet scent. "I missed you so much, baby." His whispers made you shiver so you booped his nose with yours.

"Let's go to that latenight manga cafe!" You jumped excitedly and he nodded, gripping your waist and walking down the sidewalk with you.

The team watched with avid interest as you skipped down the sidewalk with the guess monsters arm wrapped around you.

"Are they?" Yahaba glanced around at the others.

"No way..." Oikawa said in disbelief.

"Who's he?" Kyoutani asked, allowing his interest in you to overrun his pride.

"One of the tall motherfuckers from Shiratorizawa, who most definitely has a thing for our manager." Hanamaki huffed out.

"I think she's into him too." Iwaizumi pointed as you grabbed Tendou's hand and giggled. "She looks so happy..."

They all watched, entranced by your smile.


End file.
